Four Seconds
by Lieutenant Shroom
Summary: And as I lay dying, I knew it was what I had to do..... Angsty fic with the Great Deku Tree and Gohma. Rated M for excessive gore


Four Seconds

A/N- OK! Angsty drabble time! Rather strange angst/slight romance that portrays the last few minutes of Gohma and the Deku Tree's life. I HAVE CHANGED THE STORYLINE- LINK NO LONGER KILLS GOHMA. DON'T RANT ABOUT IT.

I don't own anything apart from the fanfic.

K..... Here we go!

"I'm sorry, Lord Deku, I really am."

"Do not worry, my queen. You only did what you were forced to do."

If one were to enter the continent of Yure, one would see a ring of mountains. Upon further inspection, this ring was different at every corner- a huge volcano belched fire and flames in the west, while east a huge lake was situated. North, a benevolent castle stood, and south, a forest of limitless size spanned miles. This is the kingdom of Hyrule. If one was to venture deeper into the forest, one would find themselves in the Kokiri Forest, a place where a tribe of people who never grew up lived. They were managed by the Great Deku Tree, who acted as a kind of father figure to them- after all, their minds were as childish as their bodies.

This is the story of his death.

Deep inside the sentient tree, there was a chamber that throbbed with the pulse beat that let the tree live. Thickly knotted vessels lay everywhere, and the ceiling showed the fleshy membrane that gave the tree life. In the centre of the room, a horrific sight that would scare even the hardiest adventurer was crouched. It was a monstrous insect, with many limbs and claws that lay everywhere. Huge, crablike claws dug into the soft wood, and a bulbous abdomen, more than twice the size of the body, was suspended by webbing. But it's most distinguishing feature was its head- huge antenna lead out from a skeletal head, with a single huge eye. Two titanic mandibles were wrapped around a vein, and you could see a strange green ichor oozing out of it. Huge drips of water splashed down from its eye, and the ground was covered in the droplets.

"How...how could they....._I_....do this?"

"Do not fear, Queen Gohma. It was not your fault. But I must know, what made you take such drastic action? I deplore you; entertain me in our final hours."

"It was fear for my race..... You know about the Burning of fifty years ago..."

FLASHBACK

"_It's the Burning! We must flee!"_

_Gohma opened her eyes for the first time, and saw the forces she later knew as carnage and terror. Smoke branched over the treetops, and hundreds of creatures, from Deku Scrub to Stachild were running. The small Tektite screamed in terror, and twice nearly got crushed. She could sense her mother was near.... but where was she?_

"_Gohma! My firstborn! I wish I could save the others!"_

_Gohma felt herself lifted up off the ground, and she was suddenly in a warm place- inside her mother's abdomen._

"_Mummy! Run away!" _

_She cast her eyes to the nest, and saw with horror that her brothers and sisters were not with them!_

"_Mummy! Brothers and Sisters!"_

"_Gohma! There's no time for that now! We must flee!"_

_Then it happened._

_A huge Stachild, in its blind terror, meandered too close to the nest....._

_And crushed it._

"_NOOOO! MUMMY! BROTHERS! SISTERS!" Gohma cried for the first time in her short life, and the liquid came thick and fast. Blood was spattered everywhere. Organs littered the ground, and the face of a male Tektite embedded itself in the wall, spattering it with a red fresco. _

_Gohma experienced her third emotion._

_Anger._

"_YOU KILLED BROTHERS! SISTERS!" The small Tektite leapt out of the abdomen, and landed on the head of the Stachild. It made an annoyed gesture to the small spider. She punched the skeleton's head. Nothing happened. She punched again. And again. And again. A small crack was exposed. She pounded on it more, and it fractured. The Stachild screamed. But still Gohma was not satisfied. She reached into the skull, and pulled out a black, pulsing organ connected to many veins and arteries._

_She pulled an artery out._

_There was a huge scream._

_Black blood pulsed everywhere. It littered everything, dyeing grass, stone and anything in the vicinity black. She pulled out yet more. More screams. But Gohma didn't care. Tektites were born with bloodlust, and the Stachild had yet amplified it._

_And Gohma was _enjoying_ it._

_The Stachild stumbled around, with veins like grotesque hosepipes sticking out of its head. A river of black rolled along the forest floor, and the grass was stained darkly. It fell to earth with a bone-shattering crash, then lay still._

END FLASHBACK

"So you see? I have a natural bloodlust. This was the reason why that evil man chose me to be his slave....."

FLASHBACK

"_You Tektite scum!"_

_All of the Tektites were pressed against the floor, praying- hoping that what was happening wasn't. A huge man, his dark skin and red hair betraying his desert origin, was floating in the air outside the Sacred Forest Meadow. Behind him hovered hundreds of ghosts, burning lanterns showing they could easily destroy this place._

"_Why do you bar me entrance to the Forest Meadow?"_

"_For you would do unspeakable things with it!" A brave Tektite tried to challenge the man, a Gerudo from the desert._

"_Insolent wretch!" He gestured at the spider. It buckled, and it screamed in agony. Whatever the man was doing was killing it from the inside._

"_STOP IT! PLEASE!" The mate of the Tektite that had been tortured pleaded. The man released his hold on the spider, and it fell to the ground, bleeding heavily._

"_Fools. I shall kill you all if you do not give me what I desire, the Sacred Stone of the Forest."_

_There was silence._

"_My Wolfos know it is there."_

_More silence._

"_I can get it for you."_

_There was a gasp. It was Gohma._

"_Very well! Such a wise choice. I shall not harm your brethren."_

"_And you shall not break your word." Gohma was elated- she was saving her race!_

"_Yes. Now go. Return it to me before the sun sets."_

_Gohma scuttled off, out of the secluded Forest Grove towards the Great Deku Tree. He would surely help in this situation......._

_She blacked out._

"_Fools!" The man gestured at all the Tektites. They all seemed to implode from within. Shells cracked, blood evaporating so fast it was merely vapour. The screams of doomed Tektites echoed off the wooden trees, and huge bursts of red vapour shot out of wrecked shells. Eyes burst, and huge lumps of flesh bulged through the cracked exoskeletons. This then withered, and decayed until it was merely liquid._

"_I could easily destroy this forest! I wanted a little fun..... The Great Deku Tree shall die soon! But now, to deal with the mess....."_

_He conjured a ball of solid shadow, the air rippling around its ineffable ungodliness. It seemed to exude an omen of dark rule in its swirling, dark clouds. It descended to the ground, and seemed to pulse with malevolence. A torrid sound ripped the air apart, and the orb seemed to distort the reality around it. It pulsed, like some perverted organ, and with a horrible squelching sound, began to drag the remains of the Tektite race into it. Bodily fluids raised themselves from the ground, and huge exoskeletons cricked and cracked like grotesque puppets. They drove into the orb of blackness, which seemed to devour them like a kid with cake. The orb pulsed yet more, and, with an inexplicable pulse of evil, transformed into a man, or so it looked like a man, as it seemed to pulse an appalling evil. A stallion of white bone rode up astride it, and it mounted. It summoned a glittering spear that still radiated malevolence, and flew off into the sky._

_This demon would rule for seven years._

END FLASHBACK

"So you see? I was merely a pawn for that evil's schemes! I have no purpose anymore, I should just die.... "

"Do not worry..... I can grant that wish."

"You can?"

"Yes. You see, Gohma, I was dying before you even came here. You have just finished it quickly for me. I should be grateful..."

Gohma was dumbstruck.

"Is death truly your desire? For I can grant it...."

"Yes! But how would you accomplish such a feat?"

"I can bond my soul with yours. Doing so will kill you when I die. Do you choose this fate?"

"Yes! I do!"

A bright green light enveloped her, and suddenly she felt warmth pulse through her veins. But it was a futile warmth, one that knew it was going to die. When it died down, she felt terribly strange.... as if she was someone else entirely...

"We are bonded now...... we can live for merely four seconds now...."

Gohma felt the energy leaving her, and she knew she was dead.

"Thank you.... Great Deku Tree...."

And then her eye closed forever.


End file.
